Yumi Hayakawa
Yumi Hayakawa (早川優美, Hayakawa Yūmi) is a student at Matabi Academy and the main character of the series. She is the owner of Kansuke. Appearance Yumi is a young teenage girl of average height. She has brown eyes and long black hair that is braided on either side. She is most often seen wearing her school uniform. Personality Though clumsy and slightly silly, Yumi is also very kind and friendly. She loves knitting and often makes outfits for Kansuke. History Four years ago, she dove onto a road to protect an injured Kansuke from an oncoming truck. After that, she took Kansuke in as her pet. Plot At the beginning of the story, Yumi Hayakawa is a newly-arrived first year student at Matabi Academy, which chose to attend so she could bring along her beloved pet cat Kansuke. While running late for the first morning assembly, Yumi bumps into Tsubame Akifuji and is instantly smitten with him. She arrives at the assembly where she makes fast friends with Nanako Uemura and witnesses all the members of the Student Council Committee, including Akifuji. However, for her tardiness and for being disruptive, she is scolded by the vice principal and made to clean the school statue alongside Nanako. During a rainstorm, Yumi and Nanako are confronted by the newly-awoken Tsukumoishu who threatens to remove Yumi's head so he may feast on her hair. However, she is protected by the barrier encompassing Matabi Academy. As the student council fight off his minions, Tsukumoishu manages to break through the barrier. Suddenly, the spirits of Kirihime and Shirayuki appear before Yumi and Kansuke and grant them the power to defend themselves against Tsukumoishu's attack. Yumi is marked with an emblem and she holds out her hand to call forth a ball of yarn that transforms Kansuke into a cat-human hybrid powerful enough to defeat Tsukumoishu. The day after the battle, Yumi finds Nanako nor any of the other students recall the events from the previous day. She is later met by Tsubame who explains that all the students have forgotten the events due to a magical barrier around the campus. As he leads her to a secret room, he goes on to explain that each member of the student council also possesses powers bestowed by Kirihime and Shirayuki and that the school houses a seal of a great demon named Kaen. Tsubame also says that, according to a prophecy, the one who defeats Kaen will be granted a single wish. Once they reach the secret room, where the other council members are waiting, they find that the seal has been broken. Two weeks after Tsukumoishu's attack, Yumi gets an ID tag for Kansuke and talks with Kotori about the events regarding Kaen and, if they were to defeat him, what they would wish for. Suddenly, Yumi hears a noise and a giant boar demon emerges from the woods. Abilities Her power manifests itself as a ball of wool (mirroring her passion for knitting), which can be used to transform Kansuke into his human form. The wool can also be reshaped into a number of other objects depending on the circumstance, such as a shield or a cushion. One drawback to her power is that it takes time to unravel, and isn't as strong when used in rapid succession. Category:Humans Category:Heroes